Cat's Time Warp Adventures
by FanWriter83
Summary: Selina has the plan to travel back to Alfred's youth, trying to find out if he was always grumpy or something happened that made him grumpy. They have no idea how old Alfred is, but that won't stop them and the kids travel back and forth, trying to find younger Alfred. But it's not easy to keep the cat-girl focused and she wrecks havoc, everywhere. *new update means new additions*
1. Gotham: 1990

**Hiya guys, this is a collaboration story of TheRiddler95 and me. We decided to write our own chapters, and upload them alternately, or mix them like we did with this one, depends on the length of the chapter(s). In this chapter Sean and Selina do a bunch of antics at the GCPD, and later on, when Alfred is very, VERY furious, the children wonder if Alfred was always grumpy. And then, BOOM, Selina has a plan. Read and find out what:D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gotham 1990

* * *

 **My part:**

It's a normal Tuesday morning at the precinct when Jim arrives. His partner Bullock came to work drunken, again, and Captain Barnes shouted the lackadaisical cynic's head off. Bullock however, stares unimpressed, like usual.

"I have a life outside the precinct, you know!" Bullock says, not even looking up from the morning newspaper. "And then I always like to go to bars and meet women."

"Really?" Captain Barnes bellows, swaying his arms madly to get Bullock's attention. It sadly doesn't work. Captain Barnes looks at Jim, who sits down slowly behind his desk. Jim shrugs and smiles sheepishly. Barnes takes in a long tired sigh, turning on his heels and walks over to his new, 'just-build-in' elevator. No one is allowed to use it, except Barnes himself.

Bullock grins and shuts the newspaper, turns to his partner and pulls his feet up onto the desk, sitting back as he starts chatting with Jim about his latest fling. Behind him is Barnes about to press the elevator button when the doors open, suddenly. Inside, a happy dancing Sean and Selina.

"What are you doing in my elevator?!" Barnes hollers, and the kids stop and grin at the bald cop.

"Enjoying the music," Selina replies cheeky.

"Yeah, today it's the love songs of the eighties," Sean adds importantly. "You wanna dance?"

Barnes sucks in a long deep breath, and his face swells up in anger and hollers; "Next time if you want to visit those two lazy cops, use the stairs!" Then, the bald captain stomps into the elevator, and ushers the kids out, muttering; "This is why healthy kids becomes unhealthy adults."

"Really, are we having this conversation?" Selina grins, and Sean starts to smile maniacally. At this point, Captain Barnes face looks like an over-boiled egg.

"For your information, I'm a speed walker!" the captain bellows aggravated. "Didn't you see me this morning at the mall, chasing you and that brat beside you?!"

"Wait, that was you?" Sean asks, and frowns. "Well, apparently the chase didn't work, because by the looks of it, you still didn't lose any weight since this morning."

And at this point, smoke comes from Captain Barnes ears, and a wild animal roar tells the two street kids they better might take a step back, safely outside the elevator. And they do, just in time because as the captain of the precinct bowls up to the doors, the doors closes and Barnes collapses his nose against it.

* * *

So, detective Barnes had charged to two street kids from the precinct and the captain was quite happy with himself for managing that on his own. Jim and Bullock always said it was a hard job, but with discipline you can turn the biggest brats into polite children. And Barnes just proved that.

However, suddenly there is a fire starting in Edward Nygma's office, and the entire GCPD has to evacuate. Barnes bellows orders to all his employees to leave the building. Rounding on his heels, Captain Barnes suddenly sees the doors of HIS elevator opening by itself, and two little street brats are about to walk out, but their eyes lock onto the bald captain and they quickly step back into the elevator, pushing the close-doors button.

"NOT SO FAST!" Barnes bellows as he barrels upon HIS elevators and squeezes himself through the already closing doors. "Kyle, Ornelas! What are you thinking?! There's a fire and in an emergency like that, elevators are the worst place you can be."

"Well, then we are so happy you're here with us," Sean grins sarcastically. Barnes face slowly turns purple. He doesn't like it when street brats are being witty. "Also, aren't we going up?"

"Which one of you pushed the button?" Barnes growls angrily, trying to push the down buttons at the same time.

"Not me," Selina says importantly, and Sean shrugs too. "Maybe it was you, Captain. Maybe you bumped it when you shifted your centre of gravity into this tiny space."

Barnes looks really deranged of anger to the two street kids who drop themselves to the elevator floor and laugh their faces off. The bald GCPD captain would have hurled himself onto them if the elevator didn't stop all the sudden.

"Huh!" Barnes grunts, holding himself standing against the elevator wall. Selina and Sean rise back to their feet, frowning. "Well, the power is still on, so it must be a fuse," the bald captain says, eying the button panel. "The one day I don't wear my tool belt."

"Hey, I have a paperclip!" Sean says importantly, waving the tiny metal thing in the air as he puffs his chest proudly.

"Well, that will certainly come in handy… IF WE NEED TO HOLD TWO PAPERS TOGETHER!" Barnes barks aggravated.

"It will come in handy in a lot of circumstances," Selina spits angrily, folding her arms. "But if you don't want our help, fix it yourself."

Barnes shoots a dirty look at the cat-girl before rounding on his heels and opening the doors an inch, bare handed. "Great! We're stuck between floors!" Barnes grunts, rounding back on his heels to face the two street kids who stare at him in awe. "Don't look at me like that! In high school I was an all-state squatter."

Suddenly, the elevator com beeps and just when detective Jim is about to talk through it, captain Barnes presses the button and starts to holler through it.

"Hey, listen up, generation epic fail! It's your fearless yet loveable leader captain Barnes! I am stuck in the elevator. Repeat; I am stuck in the elevator! Again; I AM STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!"

"Hey, we are in here too!" Selina and Sean both scream through the com, in sync. "Repeat; we are in here too! Again; WE ARE IN HERE TOO!"

Bullock and Jim share a grin. The fire in Edward's office was put out, but it still would be fun to leave the captain stuck with two street brats, right? That's what happens when you call two Gotham's most hardworking cops lazy.

* * *

Two hours later, the captain is still locked inside HIS elevator with the two street kids, and the both of them already figured the fire danger was lifted, so they started to all kinds of antics inside the elevator. Sean was even faking the button panel gave him shocks if he pushed one of them.

Barnes was sitting in the corner of the elevator, wondering what he had done wrong to Bullock and Jim that they would do something like this to him. Yeah, sure he also knows the fire danger was lifted, so yeah, he also knew they left him trapped in this little cage with the two kids as a prank for getting even. But for what?

"Must be nice to have friends who care about you so much," Barnes says from his little corner. Sean and Selina frown, shrug, and continue the antic they were doing. "When I was your age I got picked on all the time."

Sean and Selina stop their antic for a second time, staring at each other confused. Barnes opening up to tem really starts to creep them out. Jim better gets them out of there quick.

"Why does your head look like an egg?" Barnes says in his old classmates nasty voice. He even impersonates their nasty laughter. "I'm glad they never found out I played the role of Humpty Dumpty at school when I was a toddler!"

Sean and Selina stiffen a laughter. Barnes looks up at them, his eyes swimming with tears of the painful memory. Then, both street kids look at the captain, sympathetically.

"I became GCPD captain because I wanted to make the streets safe and clean from criminals so each and every kid can grow up in safety. Now here I am, using my power to pick on my employees, and I also barked at two street kids who grew up in this rough city!" Barnes starts to cry. "I'm no better than those bullies were, or any other criminal at these streets! I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean for you to see me like this!" The captain's crying turns into sobs.

"You know?" Selina says, slowly shifting toward Barnes and sits down beside him. "In times like these I think; Who's going to feed all my cats?" Suddenly thinking something else, Selina gasps in horror; "I wish they don't eat Alfred!" Then, gasping even louder; "I wish Alfred won't eat them!"

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you guys," Barnes sniffs, wiping his eyes off with his uniform sleeve. "Both of you aren't such a bad kid."

"Thanks," Sean replies, standing casually against the elevator wall, rolling his eyes at the sight before him. Now two out of three people are acting crazy.

"Yeah, you… are a tolerable middle-aged authority figure," Selina says with a grin.

"Aw, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Barnes cries happily, standing back to his feet and helps Selina up too before squashing her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem," Selina gasps, trying to breath. "Humpty Dumpty! Hah ha ha ha! Sorry, I couldn't resists!"

Meanwhile, Jim figured Barnes would have been in the elevator long enough and hired a mechanic who opened the doors right about the same time Selina couldn't resist the insult. The bald captain chases her out the elevator.

"Hah ha ha ha!" Selina laughs, dashing out the front doors and onto the streets. Barnes pursued. Sean strolls out the elevator as well, smirking at the baffled looking Jim and mechanic.

"Ehm, didn't anyone told you what can happen if you're in an elevator during an emergency?" the mechanic asks.

"Nah, but I'm quite surprised I must say," Sean replies, grinning even more. "I mean, don't get stuck with them because you definitely don't want to hear that bald guys sad memories, or Selina's anxiety about her cats eating Alfred. Or worse, Alfred eating HER cats!"

"Wait! What?"

"Yeah, my thought exactly," Sean says, heading over to the front door. "I was really scared for a minute in there. I thought Selina would turn into a crazy person like that bald guy, but I'm glad to say, I'm quite happy she didn't. Humpty Dumpty, hilarious. That's my girl!"

* * *

 **TheRiddler95's part:**

Selina, Bruce, Sean, and Annie were all seated on the couch while Alfred paced back and forth with a face that looked like he was going to throw up fire. None of the kids said a word, simply waiting for the butler to say or do something. Instead, Alfred just paced across the room looking ready to kill something, and even though all four kids were well versed in combat, none of them stood a chance against a furious military butler.

"Alfred?" Selina finally asked. "Are you mad at us?"

Alfred didn't say anything for a long time. Then, Annie leaned next to Selina and whispered, "Fascinating. He's so mad, all he feels is blinding fury. His brain cells are in such a state of concentration that he can't speak!"

Selina nodded. "Alfred, calm down a bit. Just say what's on your mind."

Alfred paused, glared at Selina, took a deep breath, and-

MEANWHILE, AT THE GCPD...

Jim and Bullock were on their way to Captain Barnes' office for their next assignment, while congratulating each other on their capture of Henry Decibel, AKA Sonic Boom.

Barnes saw Jim and Bullock walk in. He dropped his files and said, "Okay, I have a new case for you. A reliable source is telling us that Victor Zsasz has his sights on the weapons department president of Wayne Enterprises. Go and keep her under police surveillance. Oh, and good job on catching Decibel, by the way."

"Thanks, Cap." Jim smiled. "He shouldn't be causing anymore trouble."

"He'd better not." Barnes grinned. "His sonic wave maker destroyed an entire neighborhood. But you two put him away, so I don't think we have to worry about-"

Suddenly, an earth shattering sound wave hit everything around them, a huge thunder clap that sounded eerily like an angry butler yelling. The three cops were knocked over and forced to hide under the desk while picture frames shattered and furniture crippled. When it was all over, the three got up, and Barnes furiously yelled at the detectives, "You told me you put Sonic Boom away for good! That's it! Nine hours of training and you're both on probation!"

MEANWHILE, BACK AT WAYNE MANOR...

Alfred had finished yelling and was beginning to calm down. The four kids sat there on the couch, completely dumbfounded by the volume and variety of the words they had just witnessed being strung together.

"The four of you are grounded for a month." Alfred said calmly. "Also, you must write formal apologies to everyone you offended today. I will be in the kitchen, most likely with some bottles."

The kids waited until Alfred left, and then Selina slumped back on the couch, lying across the laps of her three friends. "Man, this sucks. We're grounded for a month!"

"Umm..." Annie said. "I can just take us forward in time by a month."

"But then Alfred will have won!" Selina growled, falling off of her friend's laps and onto the floor, her face down. "Was Alfred always this grumpy?"

Bruce shrugged. "I don't think he was before you moved in."

"No, he was." Sean said. "I met him really fast once before I moved in. He yelled at me for walking on the grass."

Annie nodded. "The first time I met you, he made me stay away from Bruce for the first three months to make sure I wouldn't rile up his hormones."

Suddenly, Selina jolted upwards with a lightbulb on her head, striking fear into her friend's eyes. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's travel back in time to Alfred's youth and then we can see if he was always grumpy or if a traumatic event made him grumpy and then we can stop the traumatic event and make him less grumpy today!"

"I didn't understand one word of that." Sean said, shaking his head.

Annie stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess we can do that. Okay, let's go back to... to... wait, how old is Alfred?"

"Why don't we ask him?"

TWO MINUTES LATER...

Alfred is downstairs reading a paper and is still really mad. Selina swung down and politely asked, "Alfred, how old are you?"

Alfred then rudely responded, "NONE OF YOUR

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

"I don't think he's going to tell us." Cat said, walking back into the study to meet the others.

Annie sighed, "I suppose we can... guess."

"Okay, how old does Alfred look?" Sean asked.

Bruce shrugged, "I know how old Alf-"

"Be quiet for a second, Bruce, we're trying to figure out how old Alfred is." Selina said. "Annie, what's your guesss?"

"Go with the most likely option?"

"Cool. Now let's go on an adventure!"

* * *

 **Well, what do you think so far? Let us know by review:D**


	2. Gotham: 1860

**Okay, guys, thank you all so much for your review, it means a lot:D This chapter is written by me (Fanwriter83) Enjoy:D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Gotham 1860

* * *

Yep, Selina is brilliant. She always is. And this time she's sweet too, because her brain-breaking idea was to help Alfred in the past so he won't live like a grumpy person in the future, and that sounds sweet, right? Well, Selina thinks it is anyway.

So, because Bruce once said Alfred worked longer for the Wayne Family than he could remember, and Selina thinks Alfred is at least 160 years old, they decided to go back in time for at least 150 years. Maybe Alfred is less grumpier in 1860.

Selina jumps onto Annie's back, and the time traveller/speedster is holding both boys tightly. Each under one of her arms. She has too, because they tried to escape.

"Now focus boys," the two girls sing gleefully.

Bruce struggles and whimpers; "But Annie, Alfred is not-

FLASH

…160 years old."

"Bruce, shush," Selina says, covering her hand over the young billionaire's mouth. "Now, we head to the city and find ten year old Alfred Pennyworth. He will be probably eating candy at the candy store that I know. That place is like 200 years old."

Sean, browsing his eyes through the room; "I think we aren't in the past. Everything still looks the same."

"That's because the Wayne family never heard of redecorating. Now, let's go." Selina envelopes herself around Annie, and the speedster speeds off, dragging Bruce and Sean along.

Five seconds later…

The kids arrive in the city and everything still looks the same. Apart from some buildings that look less as ruin, and the carts that are pulled by horses, but the people have some strange resemblance to some certain persons they know in 1990. There's even a man walking with an umbrella, wobbling from one side of the road to the other.

"Who knew Cobblepot's family also lived here for centuries," Selina says, swaying her arms importantly. A man could barely duck away in time.

"One century and a half, Selina," Sean says, rolling his eyes. A few days ago a teacher tried for more than two hours to teach the young cat-girl one century is hundred years. Obviously, the teacher failed.

Selina ignored the smart street boy and headed off to her favourite 'robbing place' AKA, the more than 200 years old candy store. But, once arrived there, no Alfred Pennyworth. The owner even never heard of a kid named Alfred Pennyworth.

"You know what this means, guys?" Selina asks, striking her chin thoughtfully.

"That Alfred isn't 160 years old, like I already said," Bruce replies.

"Shush Bruce, no one likes smart-asses," Selina says, shrugging Bruce's words off. "This means Alfred is even older than this candy store, and that's why the owner doesn't know him." Annie nods agreed.

Bruce, slapping his forehead; "Or, he's not-

"Whoo-hoo!" Sean's excitedly screech echoes through the streets, and when the three kids look up, they see Sean zip lining from one building to another. "This is so COOL!"

"Whoa, I want to do that too!" Selina says in awe, enveloping herself around Annie; "Go, my quick friend. Across the street and-

WHOOSH

…up that roof. Whoa, you are quick!" Annie nods, puffing her chest proudly. "Bruce, get your butt up here!" Selina shouts from the top of the building to the billionaire that is still standing in front of the candy store, looking like a lost puppy. "You have to do this too if you ever want to become a real Batman!"

"Yeah, because from this point the perfect candidate for that job would be Sean, and I think a lot of people are agreed with me," Annie adds importantly.

"WHAT!" Sean shouts from the building across the street.

"NOTHING MY DEAR KITTY TOY SEAN!" Selina hollers excitedly, zipping herself onto the zip line. "CATCH ME KITTY TOY SEAN!"

And with that, cat-girl whooshes herself over the street to the building with Sean. She flops excitedly onto the street boy, kissing his face, thoroughly. Sean however, doesn't like that at all. His arms and feet are kicking like he's being tasered.

On the other building; "I don't think this is a good idea, Annie," Bruce says cautiously as Annie zips him securely. "I never did something like this before and-

"Neither did we, B. Don't worry, you'll be safe. All you have to do is build up enough speed and off you go."

"Well…I…- Bruce suddenly loses his footing on the edge of the rooftop and flies over the street, for a few inches. Sadly enough, he had not enough speed to reach the rooftop across the street.

"HELP!"

"Ugh, just when we were about to nuzzle," Selina says disappointingly, rolling her eyes. That's also Sean's change to push the crazy girl off of him, though, maybe he did enjoy the kissing a little. But not that he would ever admit that to Selina.

"I'll save you, Bruce!" Sean shouts, zipping himself securely onto the zip line and flies off, but Selina clenched herself around him at the very last moment and screams; "Yeah, me too, Kitty Toy Bruce!"

15 minutes later….

Sean managed to save Bruce and bring him back to the ground in all safety. Selina however, was still enveloped around him, nuzzling his ears. Yeah, Sean had tried to shrug her off, but sadly enough failed.

"Ehm, guys, I think we are in big trouble," Annie says, pointing over to a large crowd of people who had gathered around the rescue scene. "Do you think there's a prison sentence for doing a sport that even isn't invented yet?"

"Kid, we saw what you did!" a largely man says with strange similarities to mayor Aubrey James. "You saved Billy Wayne which is really incredible." The man hooks and arm around the street kid, proudly.

"Wait, my name is not B-

"Bruce, be quiet!" Selina hisses, planting her elbow in his stomach to shut him up. "Or do you really want to explain them you're actually Bruce Wayne, a descendant from Billy Wayne. They will lock you up in the asylum for sure!"

Suddenly, there are also reporters, shouting questions to the young street billionaire. Sean, being all awe-stricken, doesn't reply any of them. Selina however, loves to be in the picture and replies them all, nuzzling Sean all the time proudly.

Later, back in the future, Alfred bowls up to the children waving madly with a newspaper in their faces, bellowing; "What were you thinking? Nygma, suddenly being interested in Gotham's history, found this old newspaper of you guys, saving Billy Wayne and invented a new sport at the same time!"

"Yeah, and I look great on that picture, don't I?" Selina smirks, snatching the paper from Alfred's hands, who's face slowly turns murderous. "Also, you look so incredibly cute when you look awe-stricken, Kitty Toy Sean."

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Let us now by review:D**


	3. Gotham: 1985

**Another chapter, and this one is written by theriddler95:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Gotham 1985

* * *

A flash appears, and suddenly, the four are in a new place and time period. Bruce and Sean were just beginning to enjoy the old times.

"A little warning next time, please?" Sean asks.

Cat grinned, hopping off of Annie's shoulders. "But you're so cute when you're confused!"

Bruce sighed, "Where are we?"

Selina holds her arms out to the world dramatically and shouts, "Welcome to 1985!"

Bruce scratched his head confused. "So you think Alfred is nineteen?"

"Well going back really far didn't work, so let's go forward!"

"I told you, I know how old Alfred-"

"Look! It's the police academy!" Cat yells, spotting the police academy building in the distance and running towards it. Sean and Bruce turn back to see Annie standing behind them holding the back of their necks.

Bruce sighed and finally got brave enough to ask, "You're holding our necks so we don't get whiplash, aren't you?"

Annie nodded, fixed her goggles, and sped off after Selina.

When the boys vision stood still, they were in the hall of the police academy behind Selina. She was staring at a class portrait of all the students, and Selina spotted Jim. With a mischievous grin, she smirked, "Why don't we take a little detour from our Alfred mission?"

Without waiting for permission, the cat burglar runs off down the hall, throws the door open, and finds a training academy filled with physical training, testing, CSI study, and a lot more. The first thing she spotted was the younger version of Bullock hanging with a crowd of cool kids.

Bullock had a gigantic afro three times the size of his head and was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a purple blazer and track pants, listening to disco music with a pipe in his mouth. He was hanging with a crowd of other cops who thought they were cool and they were all gossiping.

Selina watched astonished as a younger version of Ed walked by the cool crowd, wearing green suspenders and nerdy glasses. There were braces on his teeth and he was holding his books timidly.

"Hey, guyth." Ed smiled, his braces making him talk weird. "Howth it going?"

Bullock laughed and whispered to his friends, "Is this kid talking to me?"

Ed laughed quietly and asked, "Whatth thomthing that belongth to you, but otherth uthe it more than you?" When he asked that riddle, his braces made him spit just a little bit, just enough to land a drop of spit in Bullock's eye. The detective in training groaned in disgust and snapped his fingers. On cue, two of Bullock's giant muscly friends dragged Ed away to the door and threw him into a garbage can, the scrawny boy easily fitting into the can. As if that wasn't bad enough, the two bullies picked up the garbage can, opened the door, and left the can outside. As they closed the door, Selina heard the sounds of a garbage truck coming by.

"That's horrible!" Selina screamed to Bruce behind her. "We have to do something!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Bruce, who was having horrible flashbacks to his second grade experience.

Suddenly, Selina had an idea. "Remember that thing I said I wanted to do to you last week?"

"The thing with the chocolate bars, the flyswatters, and the water slide?"

Selina grinned, "Oh, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh... I-" Bruce stammered, turning red.

Selina laughed, "I'm kidding, I meant the other thing. With the hot sauce and the duct tape?"

"Oh, okay." Bruce said.

"But if you want, we can do the water slide thing later."

"Okay." Bruce smiled happily.

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF THE ACADEMY...

"Look!" Annie said, walking beside Sean. "It's Jim!"

Sean nodded when he saw a younger version of Jim Gordon, arguing with his teacher about everything. Jim was wearing the academy uniform and was yelling at his teacher about training his students wrong, while the teacher really couldn't care less.

"Hey, remember last week when Jim gave us a ticket for loitering?" Annie asked.

Sean thought for a while. "Yeah."

"Shall we teach him a lesson?"

Over by the teacher, Jim is arguing about something that the teacher was too lazy to do. Jim held up the school manual and yelled, "Your academy doesn't even come close to the safety regulations! According to subsection 10-3 paragraph 4, the board clearly states that every academy must have but not exceeding three supervisors per square-" Suddenly, a blur zooms past Jim followed by the giggling of a certain speedster as the manual was snatched from his hands at the speed of light.

Jim stared at his empty hand astonished, but quickly pulled out a second manual, which was again snatched from his hands by a blur that whooshed by. With a confused and angry look on his face, Jim turned around to look for the blur when it came by again and wrote LOSER on Jim's forehead with a marker at the speed of light.

Jim's teacher stifled a laugh while the confused detective-in-training had his pants pulled down by a blur and had a moustache drawn on his lip. Then, Annie made the nano-second decision to turn the lights off, grab a table, some candles, and a nice dinner from across the street, and zoomed them in between Jim and his teacher. By the time she was back next to Sean, Jim and his instructor were seated at a romantic candlelit dinner with their faces inches away from each other's.

"What just happened?" Jim asked.

The teacher sighed, "Fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll get your stinking safety regulations."

MEANWHILE, BACK WITH BRUCE AND SELINA...

Bullock had taken a break from bullying nerds and was sleeping on the gym mats near the elevator, and Selina was ready to pull off her master prank. Everything was in order and if it worked perfectly, it would totally teach Bullock a lesson.

It was starting. Selina popped open a bottle of extra hot hot sauce and poured just a tiny drop into the sleeping Bullock's mouth, enough to make him jolt awake in agony.

"Water!" Bullock screamed. "I need water!"

Selina handed Bullock a water bottle she found on the ground. Without thinking, Bullock ripped off the cap and chugged the entire bottle into his belly. When his tongue was no longer burning, he sighed with relief and took time to read the label on the bottle, which read, 'Toilet Water by Cat'.

With a disgusted groan, Bullock stood up and looked around for a bathroom so he could wash his mouth out in the sink. He found a door that said 'bathroom' right beside himself and opened the door, running into the room. Then, he quickly learned there was no floor as he plummeted two stories. Selina proudly took off the fake sign that said 'bathroom' and put the real sign back on, which read, 'Broken elevator; do not use'.

At the bottom of the broken elevator, Bullock screamed, "Whoever you are, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"

"Then why don't you climb up the stairs and come get us?" Selina yelled down.

The furious detective pushed the bottom elevator door open and found a door that had a sign on it that said 'stairs' right next to a door that read 'supply closet' It was pretty obvious that someone had switched the signs.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that one again!" Bullock grinned, grabbing the knob on the door that said 'supply closet' and pulling. He yelled in surprise as a hundred pounds of mattresses, brooms, buckets, and training equipment rained down on him and he fell to the ground.

"I didn't switch the signs, dingus!" Selina yelled down.

Enraged, Bullock got up, brushed himself off, and threw open the other door that said 'stairs'. To his misery, that one also turned out to be a supply closet, and another hundred pounds of mattresses, brooms, buckets, and training equipment rained down on him and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I lied!" Selina yelled down, laughing. "I actually did switch some signs!"

Bullock had enough. He just needed to escape from that maniac girl, so he looked around for an exit. Right next to him, he saw a fire escape chute and opened it, stuffing himself down the chute and sliding to freedom away from the maniac cat.

"Wait." Bruce said. "I only counted three signs, but you're holding four. What was the last sign you switched?"

Selina grinned proudly. "Isn't it obvious? I switched the 'garbage chute' sign with a 'fire escape' sign!"

Bullock soon realized this as he landed in a dumpster and froze as he heard a garbage truck coming by.

Back up the elevator, Bruce and Selina are admiring their handiwork when Annie and Sean zoom up to them having accomplished their mission. The young version of Detective Alvarez jumped up to them and smiled, "You did it! You finally got rid of Bullock! This is for the yearbook!" he held up a camera and the kids got ready for a picture.

BACK TO THE FUTURE

Alfred had taken a break from the stresses of childcare and was at Ed's apartment hanging out with the sociopath. At one point, his police academy training came up and Ed decided to show Alfred his yearbook. Alfred is flipping through the book when he spots a picture of Bruce, Sean, Annie, and Selina, and suddenly gets very red with anger.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please try to review both chapters, we like to know what you thought of them both:D**


	4. Gotham: 1956

**Hi guys, a new chapter and this one is written by me; Fanwriter83:D**

* * *

Gotham 1956

* * *

There's a flash, and Selina's screams of; "THIS IS FREAKING AMAZING!", (making everyone temporarily deaf) another flash and soon as Bruce and Sean open their eyes and their 'new' era has stopped spinning around them, Sean hollers; "A WARNING WOULD BE GREAT!"

"WHAT IS SO FUN ABOUT WARNING FIRST!?" Selina shouts back, excitedly.

"YOU GUYS KNOW I HATE TIME TRAVELING!"

"YOU HAVE TO GET USED TO IT SOON, KITTY TOY SEAN, BECAUSE IF WE DON'T FIND ALFRED HERE, WE HAVE TO LOOK ELSEWHERE," Selina bellows with a wide grin. "HOW DOES THAT SOUND AS A WARNING!?"

"I SO DON'T LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW, CAT-FACE!"

"GUYS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH FUN THIS SCREAMING THING IS," Annie shouts. "IT'S NOT QUITE STEALTHY. WE HAVE TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE. DID YOU GUYS HEAR ANY OF THIS!?"

"Yeah, screaming is funny, but you're right, my time travel friend," Selina smirks. "We are here to find Alfred. Let's see if we can see him.

Everyone is silent for a moment, scoping their eyes through the streets to find their butler. Sadly enough there is no one. Or is there?

"Guys, look, doesn't that guy look much like Bullock?" Selina points dramatically to the other side of the road where an fifteen old boy stood, pestering some other (and more younger) kids.

"Well, it's hard to say," Sean replies, striking his chin. "It would be a lot easier to see if he has a beard and looks like a dwarf."

"Hey, look, Butch!" Annie points, and the speedster is right. Across the street, a small boy skips merrily from a bakery, holding a bag of doughnuts.

"Hey, Putz, get your butt over here!" Bullock roars with a fully grown man's voice. Tiny Butch halts his merrily skips and turns pale at the sight of Bullock. The poor kid starts to whimper in fear as he scurries over.

Right before the eyes of the 'out of place' kids, Bullock grabs the shrubs of Butch's neck and starts to shake the boy, up and down until a tiny stream pours down the little boy's trousers. The bag with doughnuts falls onto the streets, and tiny Butch starts to cry his eyes out.

"Guys, are we still trying to find Alfred, or what?" Bruce asks, strolling from an alleyway. Without their notice he had snuck into the alleyway to take a leak, so wasn't aware of what happened.

"B, keep up, will yah," Selina says, smacking the back of Bruce's head. "New mission. We have to save Butch from Bullock's clutches."

"Look, Butch … you seem like a nice guy. But this isn't a city for nice guys, you understand?" Bullock roars, making poor Butch shiver more in fear.

"Hey, drop the kid before I tear your tonsils out through your nose!" Sean Ornelas bellows to Bullock. The lackadaisical brat drops Butch, mouth a gaped at the sight of street kid, standing there illuminated by the sunset in the background. The wind, playfully blowing through his hair.

Wait, sunset? The wind? It's 3 pm, and there isn't even wind, so how would there be a sunset and why would Sean's hair blow in the wind?

Bruce looks worriedly over to Selina and Annie, who mysteriously had found a small wind tunnel and located it right behind Sean, including a sunset background and stage lights to replica the sunlight. And now, both girls sat on the sidewalk, cue dreamily sighing and eating from a box of popcorn they held in their hands.

"You're right, Selina. Sean does look hot," Annie says with a cue sigh, chewing on the popcorn.

"Yeah," Selina nods agreed, with another dreamy sigh. "Though, he does need to bulk up a little more and he should get rid of the shirt and wax his body with lots and lots of oil."

Bruce slaps his forehead, and the girls resume watching the 'show' before them. It appears Bullock wasn't threaten at all by the very brave and hot looking street boy, and hurled his fifteen year old body onto Sean.

A very large ball of violent appeared in front of the girls, and every now and then a limp appeared. Who's limp, the girls didn't care because the apprehension in the air was too thrilling and all they could do was eat the popcorn until the box was empty.

Right at the same time as the popcorn was gone, the ball of violence disappeared and Sean reappeared, with Bullock lying on his stomach to the ground, his hands tied behind his back with his own shoelaces. The laces are still in his shoes as well, so I think you can imagine the whole picture, right?

"Oh, Kitty Toy Sean! You are so strong!" Selina cries excitedly at the street boy who has one foot onto Bullock's back like he conquered a fearful beast. The wind tunnel playing with his hair, in the fake-sunset behind him.

Cue, dreamy sighing girls. (and readers).

* * *

Back, in 1990

"I've seen a lot strange antics since you've been here, Miss Kyle, but this is just outrages!" Alfred bellows, bowling into the study, surprised to see there was only Sean, Annie and Bruce. "Where's Miss Kyle!?"

"Oh, she headed upstairs to get something for Sean," Annie grins. "But what's up? Can we take the message and pass it over to her later?"

Alfred drags his hands tiredly along his face, taking in a long deep breath, before shouting; "I've been invited by Butch Gilzean today, who said he wanted to show me something he found between some old rubbish in his attic. And guess what it was!"

Alfred sways madly with a picture in front of their faces, and all the kids see is a blur until Annie grabs it from the butler's fingers.

"Oh, look, it's a newspaper article of you Sean, with a picture and text saying; 'Sean Ornelas conquered fearful beast Harvey Bullock'."

"How is that even possible!?" Alfred roars.

Sadly enough, the butler doesn't get a reply, because a crazy cat-girl charges into the room, screaming; "Surprise, Kitty Toy Sean!"

Selina holds up a bottle of body wax oil, and Sean's eyes grow in fear.

"Wax up before we head to our next adventure!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let us know by review:D**


	5. Gotham: 1965

**Here's the second chapter, written by TheRiddler95:D**

* * *

Gotham 1965:

* * *

There was a flashing blur, and the kids found themselves in a new time period, all a bit dizzy from the time travel. Annie looked around proudly and said, "Welcome to 1965!"

"Okay, I'm beginning to think you're just taking us to random time periods now." Sean growled, brushing himself off. "And why are we at a school?"

Annie shrugged. "Time travel does what it wants."

"Well at least this was a good guess." Bruce said. "But it's still not right because Alfred was born in-"

"Bruce, it's not the destination that counts, it's the journey." Annie smirked.

"Wait." Bruce said, freezing in his spot a bit out of fear. "Where's Selina?"

The three looked around, but Selina was nowhere to be found. The three were the only ones in sight.

"Selina! We have to find her!" Sean yelled too loudly, making Bruce and Annie stare at him. "Uh – I mean... I think it's important we find her."

Suddenly, a woman in her thirties ran up to the kids. The woman had giant curly hair and was wearing a huge flowing dress. She spoke with a heavily worried accent from some European county that the kids couldn't identify.

"Kiddies, have you seen my Oswald?" the lady sobbed. "He has been gone for so long, I am so worried! Have you seen him?"

The three took a deep sigh, now knowing exactly where Selina had gone.

MEANWHILE, IN A NEARBY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL...

Selina, standing with a ten-year-old Oswald Cobblepot, was leaning against a tree staring at a girl in the distance. The girl they were staring at was wearing a little pink skirt and had red hair in pigtails. She was twirling her hair and reading a book, and Oswald had a huge crush on her.

"Penguin, you gonna go for it or what?" Selina asked. She had spent the last few minutes psyching him up to finally ask out his crush and she was getting tired.

"I'm too scared." Oswald stammered. "And why do you keep calling me Penguin?" The ten-year-old Oswald was still dressed in a business suit and giant pointy shoes while everyone else was wearing street clothes so Oswald looked like a colossal douche. Selina still had high hopes for him.

"Penguin, if you don't ask out Sandy now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I don't want you to grow up to be lonely and bitter and working for a psychopathic mob boss who has her dresses made by Red Lobster. Now go and ask her out!"

"But I'm too nervous! What if she says no?!" Oswald whimpered, a little pee running down his leg now.

Selina was too tired for this. She screamed, "Sandy Himmelfarb, get your cute butt over here!"

Sandy looked over at Oswald and Selina and waved, making Oswald pee his pants. His pants were really dark black, but still. Sandy was walking over. Oswald looked over to Selina for help, but she had hidden herself up a tree.

"Hi, Oswald." Sandy said. Oswald's knees were buckling.

After a full twenty seconds of stammering, Oswald said, "Hi, Sandy."

"It's nice out, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it is."

Selina fist-pumped the air from the top of the tree. Her plan to help a young boy find love had succeeded. They were talking back and forth and Sandy was about to ask Oswald to go to the movies with her until a lady barged in, wrapped her arms around Oswald and ruined everything.

"Oh, Oswald, you were gone for so long I was so worried!" Mrs. Kapelput sobbed, hugging Oswald really tightly and almost suffocating him. "Where have you been?"

Oswald said something that Selina couldn't understand, and for the first time, Selina felt sorry for the future sociopath.

Suddenly, another lady also barged into the picture, hugging Sandy as tight as she could and worrying about where she had been. When the two mothers finished doting on their children, they took the time to look at each other, and Selina could feel the hatred in the air.

"Magda Himmelfarb." Mrs. Kapelput growled.

Mrs. Himmelfarb growled back in a heavy accent, "Gertrud Kapelput."

"Do you know each other?" Oswald asked.

Mrs. Kapelput gasped. "Magda Himmelfarb is old classmate, and world-class liar!"

"You denounced my father to secret police because I was better dancer than you!" Mrs. Himmelfarb screamed.

"You always try to upstage me with your cart-horse and your big bosoms because you were scared I was better dancer than you!"

"My father was great man and you put him out of business!"

"I tell secret police what I see, your father steal cart-horse and you ride around with pretty dress and big hair like you are such hero! Oswald, do you play with this... spawn of Himmelfarb?"

Oswald stumbled around awkwardly next to Sandy and said, "I wasn't... playing with her."

Mrs. Kapelput was outraged. "I forbid you to be seen with the blood of the Himmelfarb clan! Now come home for your bubble bath!"

The two angry parents dragged their kids away, and right before they left each other, Sandy blew Oswald a little kiss. He completely melted right then so his mom was dragging a puddle.

After they left, Bruce, Sean, and Annie zoomed into the park, and Selina jumped down from the tree with a disheartened face.

"Selina," Bruce said. "We thought we lost you. Where were you?"

Selina took a deep breath and said, "Guys? I just saw a young couple's true love be torn apart before my very eyes and it made me extremely sad so now we have to do something about it."

"Since when do you care about that?" Sean asked.

Selina scoffed, "I think young love is one of the most delicate and beautiful things in the world."

"Once, you slipped Viagra into my orange juice."

"That's not important right now. The important thing is going back in time to stop Gertud Kapelput and Magda Himmelfarb from fighting!"

Annie sounded confused. "Are those members of a Russian jug band?"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

FIFTEEN YEARS AGO TO THAT DAY...

Like a lion eyeing its prey, Selina stares down a teenage Gertrud Kapelput and Magda Himmelfarb both dancing next to each other in tutus. Despite all the talk they did in the future, they were both terrible dancers. Without any planning whatsoever, Selina ran up to the two young girls and yelled, "STOP!"

The young Gertrud looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

"That's not important, but you two can't fight! Young love is on the line!"

"We're not fighting." The young Magda said. "We're best friends, even though Gertrud's triple lutz makes her look like a seal with arthritis."

Gertrud gasped, "At least a seal with arthritis can jump. I could smell your lunchbox and still be higher than your aerial Ronde."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Selina screamed. "Now promise that you'll be friends forever so your kids can fall in love."

"We promise." Gertrud and Magda said together. Fully content with her mission, Selina snapped her fingers as a cue for Annie to whoosh her back to 1965.

IN 1965, NEXT TO A TEN-YEAR-OLD OSWALD COBBLEPOT...

Selina, Bruce, Annie, and Sean were watching from a safe distance as the young Oswald was about to approach Sandy Himmelfarb, this time without any mothers to get in the way. They were out at the movies with each other. Oswald had finally relaxed and was comfortable around Sandy and was just about to ask her out.

"Sandy, we've been friends for a long time now, and I was wondering if you'd... want to go on a date with me?"

Selina watched with proud delight on Sandy as she was about to say yes, but instead was given a very different response. "No. Sorry."

Oswald was devastated. "But – why? What's wrong with me?!"

Sandy sighed. "Nothing. You're a handsome a cute boy and I really like you, but I like someone else more."

"Who?!"

"That boy who's watching us right now." Sandy said, pointing straight at Sean. Sean was equally shocked as Oswald, and the newly heartbroken boy stared at Sean with rage. He ran at Sean about to tackle him into the ground when Selina said, "Annie, I think this is a good time to time travel!"

Oswald jumped at Sean and fell through the air as the four were phased into another time period.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please try to leave your thoughts about both chapters:D**


	6. Gotham: Past and future

**Alright guys, new chapter written by me, Fanwriter83**

* * *

Chapter 4: Prime-time Gotham to future Gotham

* * *

There was a flash and the kids found themselves in Stone Age Gotham. Penguin was with them. They waved at some cave-men who immediately ran away in fear. All, except for one person. It was a girl by the looks of it, but who could tell, right? Also, she was around their age.

She saw the kids, waved back at them with a cheeky grin and Sean said while stroking his chin; "Call me crazy, but that girl looks a lot like you, cat-face."

"No, I think you're right!" Selina gloats. "I somehow feel connected with her. Let's see what's she's doing?"

"Weren't we looking for younger Alfred?" Bruce asks but the three children ignore him and skip to the Selina-look-alike. Then Bruce shrugs his shoulders and follows his friends.

They all gather around the girl and watch how she taps with a pick and a hammer into a stone. A few minutes later, a raw picture of them appears. When she's done, she throws it away.

"Why you do that?" Sean asks, watching the flat rock disappear into the distance. The others do as well.

"Cyla send email," the girl replies, and then giggles; "My name Cyla. Cyla means moon. Cyla likes you and you." And with that, Annie and Selina watch with a grin how Cyla starts nuzzling Bruce and Sean, cat like. Bruce blushes, Sean tries to push her off.

"Yep, she's definitely family," Selina says and Annie nods agreed. "Also, so that's how the first email was send. This is far more exciting than school." Annie nods agreed, again.

Suddenly there's a big roar and Penguin gets chased by a large sabretooth tiger, and the poor Penguin runs their way. Bruce stopped blushing and Sean finally managed to push Cyla off and the two boys ran off together with Annie.

"Sheba, leave man look like bird alone!" Cyla cries and the sabretooth suddenly halts in front of her, and starts purring like an over-grown cat. "Sheba Cyla's pet-cat. Cyla loves cats."

"Me too!" Selina cries gleefully and the two boys, Annie and Penguin watch safely from behind a tree how the two girls start scratching the sabretooth's ears. "Annie, can we take them?"

In a split-second Annie stands beside them, stroking her chin; "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Selina. I mean, if we take her, we might change the future. I mean, she might never meet her boyfriend, get married, have babies, etc. You might never be born if we take her."

"Whoa, I think that would fix our problem then," Sean says, smirking. "I mean, no Selina is a happy Alfred Pennyworth. Isn't that what we want?"

"You, shut up, and you will be paddled once we get home," Selina growls, shooting Sean a stink-eye. "But it's only for a while. You can always return her later."

"But what if she meets her boyfriend today?" Bruce asks. "If we take her-

"Cyla's boyfriend home!" Cyla cuts the billionaire off with a gleefully smile.

There's a flash… and the kids and penguin zap through time. Landing in the time where computers were as big as an elephants bottom, and the five day wait for downloading, AKA Gotham 1990.

"Wait! Where are home already?!" Cat screeches angrily. "Annie, bring us somewhere else right now, because Jim comes toward us with an angry scowl on his face.

There's another flash and Jim stares bamboozled at the spot where four kids and Penguin stood seconds ago. Behind him, Bullock staring in excited awe to his computer screen that said; '95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%' and then; 'disconnection failed. Try again.'

Bullock grabs the screen from his desk and tosses out the window.

The kids however, found themselves somewhere else in the future and realised there was now broadband and everyone wanted a piece of that. The kids look impressed at the computer screen, so much faster than in 1990.

"I like it here!" Penguin shouts gleefully and wanted to shoo some kids away from their computer when Annie grabbed the shrub of his neck, and there was another flash while Penguin bellowed; "NNNOOOOO!"

And then came super-fast viber. Finest surfacing ever. The four kids scratch the back of their heads as they watch Penguin, mouth-watering in front of a shop window. Then, the poor bird starts counting the money he has with him, and sadly enough, Penguin was one of those people who couldn't afford it. The poor bird bursts into tears.

"Hey guys, look," Sean points to the sidewalk across the street. "That guy looks like Alfred, doesn't he?"

"Easy tested," Selina grins, then cupping her mouth with both hands; "ALFRED PENNYWORTH, JOO-HOO!"

The old man, who also happens to be Alfred Pennyworth halts his regally stroll alarmed and starts scoping the streets. Then, spotting the four kids his eyes fill with fear, stops a cab and hops inside, ordering the cab-driver to drive as fast as he can.

"Yep, something tells me that was definitely Alfred Pennyworth," Annie smiles. Also, something tells me he's still grumpy and we haven't succeed Selina's plans yet."

"Eh, Annie, why are we still standing here?" Selina smacks her friend against her elbow, then hopping on her back. Cyla hops on too, and the two boys clench themselves tightly around the girl as well. With the four of them, they speed off.

"Ehm, guys…" Penguin looks lonely to the blur, disappearing in the distance. They left him, again. Oh well, they will figure it sometime, so this will give him the opportunity to explore the future a little more. Penguin waddles off.

Meanwhile, the kids arrive at Wayne Manor and everything still looks the same. Talking about creepy, right? Anyway, the kids sneak inside like they always do, through the patio window. It's quite surprising, that after all these years, Alfred still doesn't close it properly.

The kids stroll inside and look around, noticing… "B, you leave right now. This is something you don't want to see, trust me!" Selina pushes Bruce back through the window, and the boy falls with a thud on the ground outside.

"Hiya, Future Bruce Wayne!" Selina prances up to tall man, dressed as a bat and clenches herself around him. Warley the man stares at her, and then to the other kids. Sean waves sheepishly, then turning on his heels and disappears through the study door to find Cyla, who had wandered off.

Annie closes the window to avoid Bruce from getting inside and flops down on the couch, smiling widely at the scene before her. An awkward looking tall man, struggling with a happy purring Selina.

A few minutes later, there was a huge guffaw scream coming from the kitchen, indicating Sean and Cyla had found Alfred Pennyworth. The butler roars; "Miss Kyle!"

"What did I do?" a young woman with curly brown hair and wearing leather walks inside, staring bamboozled at the angry Alfred, and then spotting the two kids…"Hiya Cyla and Sean."

Sean's mouth drops open, then clutching Cyla under his arm he darts around Selina and heads back to the study, hollering; "Annie, we have to leave now before Selina sees her older version!"

"Yeah, I definitely want that!" Selina jumps of Batman's lap and about to dash out the study when Annie grabs her and…

…They are back at the streets where they left Penguin. The bird was leaning casually against the alleyway wall with an enormous box and the picture on it said it was a flat-screen TV.

"Don't tell us you stole that!" Annie exclaims, and Penguin grins; "No, course I didn't. I saw a big, and not very large man with a large nose waddling down the streets. I told him I knew his deepest secrets and I promised to keep them if he bought me this, and he did. Isn't that great?"

"You do realise you bribed yourself, didn't yah?" Annie says with a grin. Bruce, Sean, Cyla and Selina laugh their heads off.

"Of course that was not me, silly girl," Penguin guffaws. "I don't smoke cigars. They stink too much."

* * *

Back in 1990…

The kids had dropped Cyla off in her own time and now they are having a nice visit at the museum with Alfred, Bullock and Jim. Suddenly they stop in the Stone age department. They look in awe at all the stuff archaeologists had found over the years, but then they reach their newest addition.

"WTF!" Bullock bellows staring through the glass window of the world's 'first send email' and they all come running toward him. That's when they see a large flat rock with a drawing on it. It's a raw picture, but they can tell the kids in the picture are Selina, Annie, Bruce and Sean. Two tiny letters in the corner of the rock said; 'C.K.'

"Who's C.K?" Jim frowns.

"Cyla Kyle!" Selina hollers in reply, skipping to the manager's office. "Your yelling have to wait Alfred, because I first have to talk with the guy who owns this place, because that thing belongs to me, made by my ancestor. It won't be hard to prove it, because our face is on it!"

Meanwhile, in Penguins apartment…

"Look mommy, I bought this with some crazy kids from the streets." Cobblepot skips excitedly with the flat-screen into the living room, showing it to his proud mommy. "Okay, according to the manual, this goes in here, and that goes in there and we are attaching this to the wall so the flat-screen can hang."

Excitedly Cobblepot hangs the TV to the wall, brandishing his arms widely as he turns to face his proud mommy. Sadly enough, Penguin is not a great handy-man and the TV drops to the floor, on top of him.

"A little help here, mother!" Penguins muffled voice says, and Mrs Katapult scurries over to her son, helping her son to get the flat-screen off of him.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Let use know by review:D**


	7. Gotham: 1940

**And this one is written by Theriddler95**

* * *

Gotham: 1940

* * *

It was 1492, and Christopher Columbus had been leading his crew for many a fortnight to find new land and finally, it was there over the horizon. The explorers leapt with joy upon seeing the tiny lump of dirt in the distance, knowing that as they approached, it would expand into a massive island. Finally, they had found new land and could claim it as the first new land discovered in years, when suddenly...

"Hey!" yelled a little girl dressed in black leather, standing on the land with some other people. "What took you so long?!"

"Did you actually think Alfred was this old?" Annie asked Cat.

She shook her head. "Nope. I just always wanted to do this." She turned back to the explorers, "And by the way, the Vikings got here first!"

Columbus yelled something back in Italian, but Selina had already disappeared forward in time with her friends.

SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE...

"Welcome to 1940's Gotham city!" Annie proudly declared.

Selina stepped out into the new time period with her hands on her hips proudly, staring over the rural area they were in. "It's a new adventure for team BatCat, but we've never met an adventure we couldn't handle. Let's go!"

She took one step and realized that she was standing on a doll. A little boy that was playing with the doll started whimpering, about to burst into tears, and Selina took her foot off.

"Hello, little boy." Bruce said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Francis Dulmacher." The boy said. "Do you want to play dolls with me?"

Sean picked up a doll and found that it was actually a combination of a bunch of dolls glued together so it had a bearded man's head, a woman's arm, a hippie outfit, and another arm for a leg. "This is super disturbing."

"You shouldn't be playing with dolls like these." Selina shook her head. "It's not healthy to grow up thinking that people are your playthings and can be manipulated any way you want them to." said Selina, while Bruce rubbed the whip-marks on his butt.

"Well, what can I play with?" Francis asked.

Selina looked at her crew. "Come on, gang. Let's play with this little boy a bit."

"What do we play?" Sean asked.

Suddenly, Bruce got an idea. "We could play chess!"

After the gang sentenced Bruce to a time-out in the corner, they started thinking of other ways to entertain the little boy. Suddenly, Selina got an idea.

"I know! I'm gonna teach you how to sneak up on people in the shower!"

Annie nodded. "She's really good at it, she does it all the time."

Selina grinned. "Yep. Sean, go take a shower!"

Sean gasped, surprised. "Ew, no! I'm not going to go take a shower just so you can spy on me!"

Selina sighed, "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you n*** before."

"Wait, you have?"

"It's not that hard to spy on you in the shower when I have super-speed." Annie grinned. "And by the way, it's very impressive. I mean, you're very impressive!"

Sean shifted between his feet a bit embarrassed, but also a bit flattered in a weird way. "Why don't you get in the shower?"

"If you wanted to see me shower, all you had to do was ask." Selina grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Sean said stubbornly, before realizing what he just said.

"Guys?" Annie asked. "I think our little boy just walked away."

Sean and Selina looked down and realized that Dulmacher had just disappeared. They wandered around frantically searching for the missing boy and suddenly remembered they made Bruce go stand in the corner, and now he was gone too.

"Bruce?!" Selina yelled. "Little boy?! Where did you go?!"

"We're playing hide-and-seek!" Bruce's voice yelled from somewhere.

Selina growled, "Well why did Francis run away from us?"

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like you."

Selina's mouth gaped open in offense, and she turned to Annie and Sean. "Come on, let's go sometime else. When we come back, then they'll see how much they'll miss us."

In 1890's Mexico...

It was 1819, and Cortes had been leading his crew for many a fortnight to find new land and finally, it was there over the horizon. The explorers leapt with joy upon seeing the tiny lump of dirt in the distance, knowing that as they approached, it would expand into a massive island. Finally, they had found new land and could claim it as the first new land discovered in years, when suddenly...

"Hola!" Selina yelled, standing on what would become Mexico with Sean and Annie. All three were wearing sombreros and eating tacos. Cortes and his followers stared with astonishment as Selina laughed, "And by the way, the Aztecs got here first!"

"You know, this is actually really racist." Sean whispered to Selina. "Not all Mexicans wear sombreros and eat tacos."

Selina stared at him. "Are you implying that a country full of sombreros and tacos is a bad thing?"

"No, it'd actually be pretty sweet."

"Then this is not racist! Now let's get back to 1940 and see how much Bruce and Francis are missing us!"

Selina and Sean held onto Annie and the three zoomed off to the future. Meanwhile, an Aztec man walked out of the woods, saw the Spanish explorers in the distance, and yelled "Hey, get off my lawn you Spanish dogs!" in Aztec language.

Back in 1940...

The three whoosh into the quiet neighborhood and are surprised at the sight of Bruce and Francis talking to each other, not missing them at all.

"Okay, in which direction do ions gravitate to during diffusion?" Francis asked.

Bruce thought for a while. "Easy! Along the concentration gradient from highest to lowest! Okay, can you tell me... the borders of the middle mediastinum?"

"Too easy. The sternum, lungs, diaphragm, and primary bronchi!"

"You rock, you know that?"

"Hey!" Selina yelled. "Glad to see you were having fun, but we just disappeared like two hundred years ago. Did you even notice?!"

Bruce shrugged. "Sorry, Cat. I was just having a lot of fun discussing university-level biological/chemical reactions."

Cat knelt down to Francis. "Look, I know you were having fun, but we're gonna find you something more fun, because you can't go around stealing my baes."

"What could be more fun than this?" Francis asked.

Later, at some year during the age of exploration...

It was 1892, and Cortes and Columbus had decided to team up to find a new land after the Aztecs and Vikings ruined their last discoveries. The Italians and Spanish didn't like each other at the time, but they were forced to team up to discover a new land before that little cat girl. The two explorers had been leading his crew for many a fortnight to find new land and finally, it was there over the horizon. The explorers leapt with joy upon seeing the tiny lump of dirt in the distance, knowing that as they approached, it would expand into a massive island. Finally, they had found new land and could claim it as the first new land discovered in years, when suddenly...

Cat dropped Francis off at the island and smiled, "No one arrived here yet, so it's your very own island! You can play here, dig up sand, make lemonade stands, anything!"

"Can I start an organ trafficking ring?"

"I don't know who would want to buy giant pianos from a little boy, but go right ahead."

Francis laughed, "Thanks for giving me something to play with."

"No problem." Sean said. Selina nodded at a job well done and looked off at the distance where Cortes and Columbus were jumping in anger that their new discovery was again ruined.

"Guess what?!" Selina yelled to them. "In the future, Spain takes over Italy, but you get over it because of your love of soccer!"

The kids zoomed away into the future, while Columbus thought about this new knowledge and punched Cortes in the face.

Back in the future...

Alfred is having a debate with Jim about the Spanish civil war and decided to go check a history book. Except when he opens the book, he discovers that Mexico, America, and Dollmaker's Island were actually all discovered by four children mostly dressed in black leather. He did some voice warmups to prepare for the intense yelling he was going to do later.

* * *

 **So, what do you think. Please try to review both chapters:D**


	8. Gotham: 1958

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated this story of me and Theriddler95 for quite a while now but it's not that we have forgotten about this one. We still write new chapters from time to time, so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is written by me, fanwriter83:D**

* * *

1958

* * *

The kids grin mischievously as they hurl themselves around Annie, and yes, Bruce and Sean as well. They finally gotten used to the time travelling and even enjoyed it. Annie is focusing on a time period when suddenly to doorbell rings.

"Wait!" Selina dashes off quickly and Annie flops down onto the couch annoyed. The cat-girl really has to stop dashing off all the time because it could be really dangerous. She could have lost her during the warp and then it would be really hard to find her again. Annie makes a mental note to herself to remind Selina about the consequences of dashing off during a warp.

"Guys, look who's visiting us!" Selina dashes back into the study, brandishing her arms as Hien walks inside.

"So, that means we won't time warp today?" Sean drops his head disappointed. He was really looking forward to a villain's childhood.

"Of course we will, Kitty Toy Sean," Selina cries, skipping up to Sean and squeezing him into a bear-hug. "And because Hien is our guest for today, he can even pick a time period."

Hien jumps up and down excitedly and Bruce moans, complaining about the fact they are time warping to another random time period, again. And there he was, thinking they started this whole thing to make Alfred less grumpy, but so far they only managed to make him even more grumpier.

Again, they all gather around Annie and they swoop to Hien's time period of choice, and they land in…

"Welcome in 1958…" Hien brandishes his arms excitedly. "Let's visit my ten year old aunty Fish Mooney. I think I will know where we can find her."

The kids follow Hien through the streets of Gotham until they reach mob-boss Falcone's manor, and it turns out, it still the same as in 1990. Apparently in Gotham no one ever heard of remodeling.

"Hey little girl!" Selina skips excitedly up to the ten year old girl wearing a way too expensive dress and has her hair dyed black with a tip of red. Before mini-Fish could answer the crazy Cat, she already had lifted her up and started kissing the girl's cheeks. "I always wanted to do that. Even if she's a crazy mob-queen, she still earns some TLC, right?"

Selina Cat Kyle doesn't get a reply from any of them because they are all too busy with staring at her, disturbed. Except for Hien who nods agreed and hugs his mini-aunt as well. As Hien and Selina start to play Patti-cake with mini-Fish, Bruce, Sean and Annie scurry away to find their own mini-criminal to irk.

It doesn't take long before Sean finds one for himself, and it's the ten year old Butch who is pestering some younger kids and steals their lunch-money. Sean really hates that. Before Butch would be able to lay one finger on the smaller child, he finds himself run over by a very angry Sean Ornelas, who's pummeling his face.

Meanwhile, Bruce has found a ten year old Hugo Strange who is stalking around the gates of the asylum. "What are you doing?" the young billionaire asks and the mini-professor jerks around, anxiously.

"N-Nothing…" little Hugo says with a squeaky voice. Bruce however, looks doubtfully. Mini-Hugo drops his head in surrender and sighs; "Fine, I was checking the security because I wanted to sneak inside to see how big this area is. You see, I have this friend who's mom works for a super-secret organisation and they are wearing owl masks. They told me one day this place will be mine and-

Hugo couldn't say anything more because a blur of black and brown dashes past them and ran him over and knocked him to the ground. When the poor kid opens his eyes, he meets two green, angry sparkling eyes.

"I can smell a rat from miles away!" Selina grumbles as she sits atop of mini-Hugo, zooming her face dangerously close to his and says then between clenched teeth; "This is for doing experiments on my Bestie Bridgit Pike."

Selina clenches her fist and wants to punch the little prof in his face, but Hien clears his throat awkwardly. Selina looks up, and Hien points at his mini-aunt beside him, mouthing; "I'm not sure if she's old enough to see the violence you want to use on him."

"What? You're kidding, right? She will scoop her own eye out!" Selina whines disappointedly.

Mini-Fish cries with a grin; "Cool!" Then, her eyes drop on Bruce and asks as she eyes him up and down; "How old are you exactly?"

Bruce turns red in the face as stutters awkwardly; "Thirteen."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I love older boys." And with that, Little Fish Mooney starts nuzzling the blushed Bruce Wayne. Selina, figuring the girl is too occupied with Bruce and won't see a thing, grabs her flogger and starts swatting Hugo's butt, thoroughly.

Meanwhile, Butch is lying unconscious on the sidewalk and Sean lurks for his next prey. He finds Captain Barnes who's not a captain yet. The fourteen year old Barnes scurries to the food truck but not to buy something. No, his fingers slip into the pockets of a costumer. Sean frowns.

 _"Bullock and Jim won't believe when they see this,"_ Sean thinks to himself and grabs for his phone and starts making pictures of Barnes who picks pockets. Annie zooms up from behind him and demands him to hold on because they have to a runner.

The street boy looks into the alleyway Annie came from and sees a very angry man running up to them, hollering something about- Sean couldn't hear where he was hollering about because Annie grabbed his arm and zooms off.

Selina is in the meantime still flogging Hugo's butt and Fish looks at the scenery in awe. Annie and Sean pop-up, grabbing Selina around her waist and off Hugo while Hien and Bruce clinch themselves around the speedster as well and they rush off to a next time period.

Selina's flogger stays behind, lying beside the crying and sobbing Hugo. Fish picks it and dashes off with it, thinking with glee; _"This will come in handy when I see my little penguin at school again."_

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this chapter? Let us know by review:D**


	9. Gotham: 1982

**This one is written by TheRiddler95. I noted the title 1982 because you said "eight years ago" so I counted back from 1990. Correct me if I'm wrong and if your chapter is set in a different time period:D**

* * *

1982 I guess

* * *

"Where are we?" Bruce asked.

"Can't you guess?" Selina sighed.

"No." Sean growled. "You blindfolded us."

"Don't act like you don't love it." Annie grinned.

"You know what?" Hien said. "I kind of do."

"Okay, you guys can take off your blindfolds now." Selina smiled, gesturing openly to their new location. "Aaaanndddd... Dah dah dah-dah-dah dah dah circus Dah dah dah-dah-dah dah dah afro circus afro circus afro dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah afro!"

All five of them stared at the Haley's circus in Gotham city, eight years ago when people still went to circuses. The place was packed. There was an elephant riding a unicycle across the stage, a clown trying to get his hand out of a lion's mouth, and a little red-haired boy was sitting on the stairs of his trailer, crying a little.

"Hey, you!" Selina yelled. "I don't like when small children cry. What's wrong?"

The little boy looked up and sniffled. "Mom is making me clean the dishes."

Selina gasped. "That's terrible! Where's your mom?"

The little boy pointed to the inside of the trailer. The entire thing was rocking back and forth, and there were sounds of a lady and a man grunting and struggling.

"They've been trying to open that pickle jar since this morning." The boy sobbed. "What if they never get it open?!"

Selina snapped her fingers, cue Sean walking dramatically into the trailer to solve their problems. Meanwhile, Bruce whispered to Selina, "Hey, Cat. I think that's Jerome."

"Can we put the blindfolds back on?" Hien asked.

"Don't make me sick." Selina growled, and turned back to Bruce. "You're right. Maybe if we change the course of history here, he won't become evil and lock you in that box!" She proudly turned back to Jerome and grinned, "Let's turn that frown upside-down and teach you about the good life."

Jerome tilted his head confused. "What do you mean?"

Selina sighed, "Come on. You live in a circus. Isn't there anything fun to do?"

Jerome thought for a while. "Well, there is the Lloyd and Grayson fights that go on. Those are kind of funny."

"Wait." Annie said. "The famous acrobat vs. clown feud? Those fights are legendary!"

Jerome nodded. "Wanna see?"

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Annie, Jerome, Selina, Hien, and Bruce were sitting in the audience of the circus, ready to be a witness to the greatest set of circus fights in human history. The five had been waiting a long time, but Jerome was the only one who wasn't half-asleep.

"Guys, it's about to begin!" Jerome said.

"Finally!" Selina beamed.

"In just ten more minutes!" Jerome cheered.

"F***!" Selina yelled, banging her head into Bruce's lap.

Annie looked around and poked Hien's shoulder. "Hey, where's Sean?"

Hien shrugged. "I thought he was still trying to open that jar."

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the kids looked around as a spotlight focused on the center of the stage. Everyone was quiet as the show was about to start, and then there was a microphone clearing sound as a man stepped onto the stage – the ringmaster.

"Hi, folks. We have a great show for you tonight, starring our own snake dancer, Lila Valeska, our acrobat, Christopher Weiss, and of course, our feature act, give it up for the John Grayson and Mary Lloyd!"

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Sean had been trying for the past twenty minutes to open the pickle jar, but he just couldn't do it. His fingers were wet and slippery since Selina had been sucking on them, and the lid was much too small for his big, flat hands.

"Sorry, guys." Sean sighed to Lila Valeska and Mr. Cicero. "I mean, I could do it, but my hands are kind of slippery."

Lila nodded. "It would help if your hands weren't so flat."

Mr. Cicero laughed and put his hand on one of Sean's body parts that he couldn't see. "As thanks for your effort, I will now tell you your future."

Sean sighed, "Please, I don't believe in that stuff."

"Ooh." Mr. Cicero groaned anyway. "I see... an angry old man yelling at you, and you ignoring him."

"Okay, I'm starting to believe in this stuff."

"And I see... a circus. I'm sensing these kids are your friends. Their names are... Bruce, Selina, Annie, Jerome, and Robert."

"Close enough."

"And... Selina is banging her head into Bruce's lap."

"Oh, shit no! Wait until I get over there and show that boy-"

"But." Mr. Cicero said, and a cold chill ran through the air. "There will be a battle. Sacrifices will be made. Alliances will be made and betrayals will run through the streets like rain."

Sean nodded. "So if you can see into the future, can you tell me who Selina ends up with?"

Mr. Cicero concentrated harder and said, "Yes, in fact I can. But the road to love is perilous. There will be sacrifice, death, , all leading up to the true love of Selina Kyle. But this prediction will only be true if you continue on the current timeline. Any more disruptions in the continuum such as time travel will indefinitely change the time stream and this future will never come true."

"Sure." Sean said. "Just tell me who she ends up with, and I'll try my hardest to change/not change the timeline accordingly."

Mr. Cicero nodded. "As we continue on the current timeline, Selina Kyle is destined to fall in love with... Hien Amadeus Mooney."

"Oh shit no! Wait here, I got to go make some SERIOUS timeline altercations!"

Back at the circus...

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few minutes."

"Well aren't their arms getting tired?"

"I really don't think so."

Annie, Selina, Jerome, Hien, and Bruce were watching from the crowd as Mary Lloyd and John Grayson were beating the crap out of each other while the rest of the crowd and Jerome were laughing hysterically. John was pulling on Mary's hair as hard as he could until Mary kicked him square between the legs. It didn't go well.

"Guys!" Sean yelled, running in as fast as he could. "We have to leave right now!"

"Why?" Selina asked.

Sean frantically crawled over Bruce, lying across his lap and holding Selina's shoulders, inches away from her face. "Selina, listen to me very carefully. Do you have any romantic feelings at all towards Hien?"

Selina looked over at Hien, recording a video of the circus fight. She shook her head, "Ew, no."

"Then we have to leave right away. Annie, take us to another time!"

There was a blur, and suddenly the kids had left, leaving Jerome by himself, laughing hysterically and somewhat evilly at the clown fight.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of our chapters? It would be great if you could tell us in a review:D**


	10. Gotham 1812 (new update)

**It's been a while, I know, but me and theriddler95 still work on this story.**

 **This update is written by me xD**

* * *

1812

* * *

The gang arrive in a new time period and Selina brandishes her arms soon as her world stopped spinning and cries in glee; "Welcome in 1812!"

"I'm not sure if anyone already has pointed this out but, I'm not quite sure if Alfred is this old!" Hien says then slowly thinking very hard and adding; "Or maybe he is."

Sean holds his head while he's still a little wobbly and says; "No, he's not! Selina has the habit to choose random time periods. I'm not even sure if she's still on a mission to change Alfred's past to make him less grumpy in the future, or that she uses that as an excuse to time-travel!"

"Guys, I'm not sure what they have against us, but I think we have to run!" Bruce hollered and pointed at a 'stampede' of soldiers on horses that rushed upon them. Then he starts running as 'fast' as he can.

Annie rolls her eyes when watching Bruce run off with very low speed then flicking her fingers as cue for the others. They know the drill and hurl around her before she swoops off into the trees.

Once they arrived at the edge of the forest they find out one of them hadn't noticed Annie's cue and was still running with normal human speed.

"COME ON B, YOU CAN DO IT!" Selina screamed from the top of her lungs.

Sean adds equally loud; "YEAH, JUST DON'T LOOK BACK AND YOU'LL BE FINE!"

Of course Bruce being Bruce and wanting to know the progress he's making he does look over his shoulder and sees the cavalry closing in on him. A normal human would run faster, but not Bruce. Instead, he faints.

Selina makes a face palm and grunts; "Sean, maybe you should do some more 'pressure' training where he can find some guts and stop fainting all the time!"

The street boy grins with a shrug; "Seeing him faint in front of a dangerous cavalry is more funny! I mean, why change that?"

Okay, they have to agree; that is pretty funny.

The gang watch from the trees as the General of the cavalry halts his horse's stride and therefore the stride of the entire cavalry behind him. The General has brown hair and a white beard which is a little odd but, then again, everything is possible in Gotham or maybe they already had hair dye in 1812 and he had run out and lost the formula before he could dye his beard.

The General dismounts his horse and scurries closer toward Bruce's fainted body. He kicks the kid with his boot but the kid doesn't move. Then all the sudden two boys and two girls come skipping outside the forest. The entire cavalry point their guns and rifles at them but they keep skipping and grinning like nothing is going on.

Then the girl who's wearing a little too much leather for their taste opens her mouth and says merrily; "Hiya General Herkimer Wayne!" The other three kids wave at the stupefied General.

"Who are you?" General Herkimer finally asks. "And how do you know my name?!"

The girl simply smirks; "My name is Cat and we are from the future. That kid over there, is your 'I-don't-know-how-many-greats' grandson, Bruce Wayne!"

Selina points at Bruce's motionless body. Okay, it's not completely motionless because his chest is still rising and falling as he breaths in and out.

"Wait, what?!" The General is even more stupefied and then points down at the boy on the ground; "That scrawny, little scardy-cat is my descendant?" They all nod in sync, sheepishly. "Someone really should train him more often so he will get guts!"

They all look over at Sean who sighs exasperated; "Yeah, I would… if it wasn't for her to start this stupid mission to find that scrawny, little scardy-cat's butler and change his past to make him less grumpy in the future!"

"What?!" General Herkimer clasps his chest with a dramatic gasp. "You have a grumpy butler to deal with? Man, that's a coincidence because when I was little I had this butler who seemed the most grumpy, cranky, snobby butler on this planet. His name is Thaddeus Pennyworth!"

"No way!" Selina gasps, equally dramatic as the general did earlier and she walks over at Herkimer and wraps her arm around him while directing him back to his horse. Behind them, Hien helps Sean to get Bruce off the ground and onto the street boy's back, and Selina cries in glee; "A coincidence it is because it so happens that the butler we are referring to is named; Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth. Man, you really need to tell me more about your butler because maybe we have to swoop further into the past to change Thaddeus mood so he will give some happy gens to his descendants. I mean, that could fix our problems, right guys?"

Selina, now sitting on Herkimer's horse, looks at her friends in glee. Annie nods equally excited while Hien and Sean stare at their cat-friend, blankly. Bruce however, is still unconscious.

A few minutes later the gang find themselves at General Herkimer's camp and Bruce had finally woken up as well. They figure it might be best to not tell him Herkimer is his ancestor otherwise he might faint again.

"You know, you really should do something about your beard, because the color doesn't fit with your hair and that makes you look ridicules," Selina said importantly. "None of your descendants have a beard and maybe you're the reason for that. Maybe they got spooked with the idea of having a beard that not matches with the color of their hair."

General Herkimer's face turns soar and says between clenched teeth and with clenched fists; "Yeah well… you can blame that Ornelas crook for that! If I'll ever see him again I will break his neck! One day I found an early grey hair and that brat sold me a bottle of hair dye, but when I used it my beard turned white instead of brown."

"Wait, Ornelas, you said?" Selina's lips curl up in a smug as she looks over to Sean who throws a very dirty scowl at her.

The General frowns; "Yes! Wait, don't tell me you know that name."

"Well, actually…" Selina points noticeably at Sean who's face turns murderous. Once they get back home she will definitely meet the worst pummel of her life with his restaurant tray.

Herkimer Wayne frowns a little and then narrows his eyes, piercing them straight up and down Sean's posture. Then, he starts striking his chin; "Wait a minute! You have the same look in your eyes as that crook! You even have the same color of hair and eyes and your age matches as well! Wait a minute, you are that Ornelas crook! If I get you in my hands you little brat!"

Sean starts running as General Herkimer demands his entire cavalry to pursued Sean Ornelas while Selina starts the chase as well, screaming; "Sorry Sean, I didn't mean it like this. I LOVE YOU!"

"LOVE? LOVE?" Sean hollers back as he keeps running. "YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE? WHEN WE GET BACK AT WAYNE MANOR, I SO FREAKING LOVE TO PUMMEL YOUR BUTT FOR THIS!"

 **Meanwhile, back at the camp….**

Herkimer listens baffled when his descended tells him all about some girl who tried to hook up with him because her uncle wanted her to, because then they could make him pay for something his ancestors did a long time ago.

Then frowning; "What exactly are you trying to tell me with this story of yours?"

Bruce slaps his forehead; "I'm trying to tell you our friend Sean is probably the descended of the brat and therefore you can't blame Sean for that brats actions. I mean, was it my fault my ancestors cut off an arm?"

"Wait, what arm? I actually stopped listening to your story the minute you said some hot girl tried to hook up with you and that's why I wondered what she had to do with your friend's situation."

"BRUCE, TELL THAT MAN SILVER IS NOT HOT!" Selina hollered angrily as she tries an attempt to make the cavalry stop by launching herself from a tree and onto the horse in the front of the cavalry. "HER EYES ARE STANDING WAY CLOSE TOGETHER!"

The Wayne boy and the Wayne man look momentarily into the distance where Selina leaps off the branch and lands delicately behind one of the soldiers then kicking him off before demanding the horse to dash her Kitty Toy Sean to the rescue.

"So, this hot girl-

"SHE"S NOT HOT!"

Bruce looks frantically into the distance where the cavalry is closing in on Sean and he says to Herkimer; "Could you please stop them before they really hurt him. All I wanted to say with my story was that if you're angry, find the person and get payback, but not by hurting his descendant who has nothing to do with it in the first place!"

Herkimer thinks for a moment and then bellows to his soldiers; "FELLAS, BACK TO CAMP! I'M SUDDENLY NOT ANGRY ANYMORE!"

The cavalry retrieves back to camp except for the horse that was taken by Selina. She was on a desperate rampage after Sean, bellowing; "THERE'S A RAVINE LIKE 100 FEET AWAY! YOU BETTER START PROMISING ME YOU WON'T PUMMEL MY CUTE, PEACH ROUND BUTT BEFORE I CHASE YOU INTO IT!"

 **Later…**

"Hey, General Herkimer, I guess we need rope because Sean fell down a cliff and now he's sitting on a ledge, 500 feet down," the cat-girl on the horse smirks, and everyone slap their foreheads, tiredly.

 **A little while later…**

"Thank you so much for trying to save my kitty toy Sean," Selina purrs as she sits atop of Sean's back, purring in his ear like a crazy cat.

Sean scowls at her then grinning to the General; "Yeah, thank you for your effort, but as you could see, I can climb very steep walls. But nonetheless, I will give you something for your effort." Sean holds out a bottle and adds importantly; "If you wash this into your beard you don't have to walk around with awkward color difference, promise."

Herkimer, thinking it's hair dye formula says with glee; "Thanks, Sean!" And with that, he starts spraying it onto his beard, proudly. One of his cavalry officers notices the label and asks with a frown; "Sir, why does it say; hair removal spray?"

The General looks at the label in shock and then looks slowly at Sean who simply smirks; "What? I told you it would fix your awkward hair-color difference, didn't I?"

Herkimer sends his cavalry to pursued Sean again but all they chase is air when Annie swooped off with her friends to another time period.

 **Minutes later….**

"Hiya, guys! Look, I found a fish that is red with one stripe of black on her scales. She reminds me of my aunty, Fish Mooney! Do you think I can take it back with us?"

Herkimer turns around to face the crazy mob-queens nephew who in his turn looks around, bamboozled.

"Guys?"

General Herkimer bellows; "That's the Ornelas crook's friend. Get him!"

"Crap, they left me again!"

And with that Hien starts running for his life while carrying the little plastic bag with his Fishy in it. By the time Selina and her friends realized their mistake and returned to 1812, Hien was plunged 5 feet down a ravine waiting on a ledge for them to drag him back up with a rope.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let us know by review/fav or follow if you didn't do that already xD**


	11. Gotham 2009 (new update)

**And this update is written by theriddler95.**

* * *

2009

* * *

"I want you to close your eyes, Sean."

"No, Selina, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I closed my eyes, you pulled down my pants and-"

"I apologized, didn't I?"

"An apology doesn't take the photos off the flagpoles!"

"Okay, just open your eyes."

When Sean opened his eyes, he was sitting at a table in Arkham Asylum in front of a green board game with the others. He looked around confused and asked, "What's this?"

Annie smiled, "This is 2009, in which Edward Nygma comes to rise as the Riddler-"

"Crap, he won?" Hien asked.

Bruce sighed, "Anyway, that prompted toy companies to make the most of the situation and create a board game called Riddler's Maze, where up to five players can make their way through the Riddler's labyrinth and put him back in jail or die trying!"

Sean frowned, "So you travelled ten years to the future to play a stupid board game?"

Selina smiled, "No, we travelled ten years to the future to play a totally awesome board game! Now, the one with the shortest pinky finger goes first."

Everyone looked at Hien, who frowned, "I have small hands, it's hereditary, get over it!"

Hien rolled the dice and got a three, and moved his game piece shaped like a gun three spaces into the maze, and then he picked up a question mark card. He read out loud, "What can run up a flight of stairs without moving?"

"A carpet!" Annie smiled. "Now that I answered before you, you have to pick a Riddler card!"

Hien picked up a black card and read out loud, "The Penguin shoots you with a bazooka. Move back five spaces. But I've only moved three!"

Bruce shrugged, "I guess you're at negative two spaces now."

Hien grumbled and moved his piece off the board.

Sean sighed, "This game is so stupid."

Selina grinned, "Well, this game board is based off of one of Riddler's real death traps. How about we make this interesting?"

 **TWO HOURS LATER...**

The five were standing at the base of a giant maze that the Riddler had used once before to try and trap Batman, but was defeated. Since then, it was turned into a tourist attraction, and the death traps still worked. Selina smiled, "Okay, I say we divide into two teams. Sean and Annie, you'll come with me, and Hien, you go with Bruce. The first ones to the end wins. Now, you guys can go first."

Hien grinned, "Come on, Bruce. We've got this." The two of them raced into the maze while Sean, Selina, and Annie gave them a short head start and ran the opposite way into the maze.

MEANWHILE, IN THE MAZE...

Bruce looked around at the hundreds of passages created by walls that couldn't possibly be climbed, and asked, "Hien? Should we have had a plan?"

Hien scoffed, "Bruce, planning is for wusses. Real men just do things."

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU HAVEN'T BEEN KEEPING TRACK OF WHERE WE'RE GOING AND NOW WE'RE LOST?!"

"Once, Selina slapped me in the face. She's so hot right now."

Suddenly, a panel in the wall opened up, and it showed the Riddler's face grinning with a recording that said, "To pass, you must correctly answer my riddle. What has two legs of flesh and bone and one leg of wood he claims to be his own?"

"Alfred!" Hien exclaimed, and the buzzer went off signaling he was wrong. "Worth a shot."

Bruce thought for a while. "A man with a cane?"

The buzzer dinged, and a secret wall opened up, revealing a new passageway. Bruce and Hien ran down the hall, ready to beat Selina, Sean, and Annie.

MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MAZE...

Annie ran back and forth at superspeed trying to find secret passageways, but so far, she couldn't find anything. Selina grinned at Sean, "Isn't this nice? Just you and me alone in the dark."

Before Sean could say anything, Annie yelled, "Found something!" Selina ran over and saw a panel open up on the wall high above them and the recording of Nygma's voice saying, "You've proven yourself stupid enough to think you could outwit me, so tell me you're smart enough to figure out how to press the red button that opens the door."

"I'll stand on your shoulders and try to get it." Sean said.

Annie shook her head. "I'm the lightest. I'll do it. Stand with your shoulders together so I have something to stand on."

Sean prepared to stand back-to-back with Selina, but she turned him around and decided to stand front-to-front with their noses touching and their lips almost grazing each other's. Sean gulped and started to turn red as Annie stood on their shoulders and tried to reach for the button.

"Hey!" Selina smiled. "You're turning red like Bruce does!"

Annie grunted, "I can't reach it! Can you take me a little higher?"

Selina put her hands on Sean's shoulders and tried jumping to get Annie higher, but that also made Selina's body rub against Sean's over and over again while he stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, Sean." Selina said. "I thought the rules were that you couldn't bring your guns."

Sean gulped, "I didn't bring my gun."

"Got it!" Annie yelled when she finally got to the red button on the wall and it swung open to reveal another hidden hallway, and the three ran down, ready to win the Riddler's maze.

THIS IS THE FINAL 'MEANWHILE', I PROMISE...

Bruce and Hien were getting tired, and Hien had just leaned on the wall to rest when suddenly, an alarm went off and the Riddler's voice rang through the alarms. "So you've made it this far? Let's see how your intellectual strength fares against my new and improved Riddler Robots!"

A door swung open, and green robots with question marks on them came out, baring the blades on their arms. Bruce and Hien stood back to back in their fighting stances and Hien grinned, "Don't worry, I took a year of shojo manga in middle school."

"Is that a form of martial art?" Bruce asked.

"No, it's a Japanese romantic comic, isn't that nice?"

As the Riddler bots closed in, there was a battle cry. In a super speeding blur, Annie ran in and knocked down all of them, ripping out their circuits while Selina and Sean made sure they stayed on the ground. More Riddler Bots came in, and the five were spurred into action. They fought off fifty more bots with their fists as Annie sped around, ripping off robot heads while Bruce and Selina spun and whipped the robots. Sean flipped over the bots and destroyed their circuits while Hien was taking note of the question mark insignia for later use.

When all of them were knocked down, another door opened and the recording of Riddler's voice said, "So you've managed to best my maze. I bet you now think we're intellectual equals, but that notion is indeed quite wrong. You are far more deluded than I if you thought I was going to let you leave the maze alive."

"What a snake." Selina sighed. "Annie, if you'd kindly."

Annie nodded and sped all of them out to a new time period before the knives were launched out of the walls.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this update? I think this one was hilarious, especially the part where Selina thinks Sean had his gun with him, while it was obvious something else. LMAO**


End file.
